Zim, CONQUERER OF EARTH!
by I-am-Italia
Summary: My first ever "30" minute story.   20 chapters   Zim destroys the Earth.  But you probably could have guessed that JUST FROM READING THE TITLE.
1. Videogame

Zim, CONQUERER OF EARTH!

Chapter 1

The beginning of this chapter is confusing. Just a heads up.

Dib walks up the road, to find me out of disguise.

"ALIEN!"

I shoot him with a raygun, that sends him to a bee world.

With Dib:

"Ha! CUTE BEE!"

The Bee Stings him on the nose. As several others also start to chase and sting Dib.

With Me:

I hit a button. It makes GIANT claws come out from the Earth. Then, the wires cover the Earth, as all the humans beg at their knees to stop destroying their world. I pay no attention to them.

Earth Destroyed... in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...

I feel sweat coming down my forhead... THE FINAL NUMBER.

2...-

Scary monkey. It makes me jump.

Back in the real world:

(Me staring at the scary monkey show, as I am holding a game controller.)

"AUGH! GIR! AGAIN? I was just about to defeat all of mankind!" I yelled at Gir.

"But you didnt REALLY. It was just a videogame. I wanted to watch the scary monkey show! Its only on 24 hours a day!"

*facepalm*

"UGH! I thought I would get through it just as I was about to go to skool!"

"uhhuh..." Gir responded, paying no attention to me.

The bus beeped in my street, and just as I was about to get on, it left. I guess the human driving it, hadnt forgotten what happened last time.

Flashback:

Zim: TURN BACK! I LEFT MY NORMAL THINGS AT HOME!

Bus-slave: Forget it, kid! Once you get on the bus, theres no gettin off, until you get to Skool!

(Zim grabs steering wheel from bus driver, attempting to steer it back, but instead, he crashes it into a tree.)

Back to the story:

(shivers)

Skoodge ran out of the house panting.

"Did I miss it AGAIN? Aw, nuts. I was gonna Twitter that I finally made it."

"You have a Twitter?"

"no... BUT WOULDNT IT BE SO COOL IF I DID?"

"Once I am suprime ruler of this place, NEVER AGAIN shall I miss the Skool bus. SHE WILL BE REPLACED... by a nicer lady-human."

"...then... where would the original busdriver go?"

"Nowhere you can prove."

" ...why does that give me the creeps?"

"I dont know."

We walked to skool, talking about this ridiculous thing. When we finally made it to the klassroom, we noticed that something was very odd. Nobody was calling us aliens, or trying to expose us... and then it hit me. DIB WAS SICK! I WOULD FINALLY HAVE TIME TO GO ABOUT WITH MY EVIL!

(very evil laugh)

(people stare)

IM NORMAL!

End of Chapter 2:

If you didnt get what happened at the beginning, it was just that I was playing a videogame, and Gir interupted it by changing the channel, causing me to lose.


	2. Chicken Pox

Zim! CONQUERER OF EARTH!

Chapter 2

Dibs POV:

That week I would have gone to Skool and finally exposed Zim. I had it planned out down to the last stab in his squeedilyspooch. But when I woke up, I was... SPOTTED!

"Oh no! Im spotted! This must be ZIMS doing." I said outloud to myself.

"Hey, genius, Im pretty sure you've just got the chicken pox. I guess you wont be able to play with stupid Zim today." Gaz grunted.

"ZIM AND I ARE NOT FRIENDS! ...and I knew that..." I said. "but I have to go to skool today, because I have everything planned! You see, a couple of days from now is an eclipse, and in those couple of minutes when the sun is blocked by the moon, Ive searched up on my studies and it says that it will make all the aliens weaker than they already are. Much weaker. When that happens, I will be able to pin Zim down and tear off his little disguise! Then, I will be praised for all of my GENIUS work! And for saving all of mankind!"

"I cant believe Im saying this, but thats actually not a bad plan." Gaz choked on her words.

"Wow, thank you Gaz"

"Mention that to anyone, and I'll rip you apart, sew all of the little pieces together, and then rip you apart ALL OVER AGAIN."

"Okay. Well, time to get ready for skool."

"No! No! No!" A floating screen with my dads face came in through the door. "You cant go to skool like that! You are to stay in bed untill I find a cure for these... chickenpox..."

"But, dad, theres already a cu-"

"NO TIME FOR TALKKING!" My dads screen floated out of the room.

"Oh, great. Now how am I going to gather data in order to expose Zim?" I thought for a second, lifted my head, and smirked at Gaz.

"Ugh. What do you want?"

"Gaz? I need you to do something for me! I need you to spy on Zim, and gather any information for me, so I can use the eclipse to my advantage. And make sure hes not up to anything suspicious. If he is, you should report to me through your watch that I gave you."

"Dib. Im not doing that. Unless, theres something in it for me."

" I'll give you a dollar!"

"nope."

"um... how about doing all of your homework for a month!"

"youre getting warmer."

"oh. I see where this is going! I'll give you a new GS game!"

"Okay. I'll do it. But you better have that game by the time I get back, Dib, or else YOU WILL PAY."

I saluted her.

"You have my word!"

Gaz left. She went on the bus, thinking to herself that this was the stupidest mistake that she had ever made... and she was right.

End of Chapter 2

WHOOPEE! ANOTHER LESS CONFUSING CHAPPY!


	3. Undercover Gaz

ZIM! CONQUERER OF EARTH!

Chappeh 3 (thats right, Gazmrules, I went there)

Gazs POV:

I didnt know why I had let my stupid brother con me into this. It was only because of that game that I would. When I got to skool, I was early, so I went to the library to pick up some books, such as Johnny, the homocidal maniac. (Ironic, right?) When I got there, I saw stupid Zim looking through some of the books.

"Hm... nah! hmm? nah!" He picked up each book and threw it to the floor as he rejected it. He continued this for a couple of minutes until is mouth curled into an evil grin.

"Mwahahaha." He chuckled under his breath. So, he took the book, ran up to the library lady, and the lady scanned it, and gave it back to him.

Zim walked over to the nearest table looking very serious, then jumped on it, began to dance, and said:

"WHOOOOOOPPPEEEEEEEEE!" And then he took his book, jumped off the table and looked serious again, as he began walking to another table to read it. Then, his brother, Skoodge walked in and waved.

"HEYYYY ZIM! WUZZZUUPPP?"

"SKOODGE! Im glad youre here! Look at what I just picked up from the library!" Zim waved his book in front of Skoodges eyes. Skoodges eyes widened with delight. He jumped on the nearest table as well, and danced and said:

"WHOOOOOPPPEEEEEEE!" He then jumped off the table. He let out a huge sigh and then his smile turned to a confused expression.

"psst. Zim"

"What do you want, Skoodge?"

"What did we just do that for?"

Zim facepalmed. He picked up the book and shoved it into Skoodges face and screamed out

"SKOODGE! THIS IS IT! THE KEY TO CONTROLLING ALL MANKIND!" I saw that his book the cover read:

_MECHANISMS OF THE HUMAN MIND_

_by Einstien the scientist dude_

I took out my black pad and pen and wrote everything down. I was not going to miss my chance of getting my gameslave.

End of CHAPPEH 3


	4. Skoodge and his amazing disguises

Zim Conqueror of Earth

Chappy 4 (HA! I TORCHUR GAZMRULES!) (or however u spell torchur...)

Zims POV:

I went home very happily that day. I had a very good feeling in the pit of my squeedilyspooch. I had taken a book out from the library, that was all about the human brains. Not just the squishyness and pinkness, but the mechanisms of it, too. I had figured that this plan was going to especially be devoted to actually turning the humans into slaves by finding ways into their minds. I picked up the book and began to read all about it. Chapter 1: This part stores this... Chapter 2: that part remembers that... Chapter 3: this part gives random aliens control of the mind... Yes! That was the part! I flipped to that chapter and read all about how it would happen. It said that there needed to be an eclipse when the human minds would be distracted from everything around them, making them more vulnerable. Since there was an eclipse coming up within a exactly 2 days, I figured that I needed to work quickly if I wanted to actually get the plan done before Dib got better and back to Skool. Within the first minute of my reasearch, Skoodge came over my shoulder.

"Whatcha doin?" He looked at my plan.

"Skoodge! I need to work extra hard if I want to get this done before Dib gets back to skool! GET OUT SO I CAN CONCENTRATE!"

"Geez. FINE." He walked out. And I began planning again. I would need something hypnotic... perhaps a swirly thingy... with my face on it so that the humans would know whom their master was?

"Moo!" Skoodge was back. He was wearing a squirrel suit. My eye twitched at him, but then my mouth turned from a frown to a smile.

"Hello, squirrel that obviously isnt Skoodge! Wait right here. Ive got a surprise for you." I walked into another room within the lab.

"Yay! Im getting a present!" Skoodge squeeled with delight. I came out of the room with a broom.

"Wait... what are you doing with tha-" Skoodge questioned.

"HERE! TAKE THAT! AND THAT! GET OUT OF MY LAB!" I began randomly hitting him on the head.

"OW! WHAT THE- OW! OUCH! ZIM! WAIT! ITS ME! SKOODGE!" He took his suit off.

"Oh. I see... HERE! TAKE THAT! AND THAT! GET OUT OF MY LAB!" I once again hit him on the head with the broom untill he ran out screaming in pain.

Then, I went back to my work... ah yes... the hypnotic thingy... with my face... and then... it should be broadcasted all over the earth... yes... very good plan...

Skoodge came down wearing a pig suit and like 5 bandaids on his head.

"eh... squee?" He then cowered in fear thinking that I might take out the broom again.

"Skoodge. I know thats you. Why dont you take that ridiculous suit off?" I asked him.

"Actually, this is my new disguise! you like?"

"No."

"WOAH! HOLD THE JEALOUSY!" Skoodge screamed and he began cowering in fear once again.

"...yea... jealousy... NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME?"

"Fine..." Skoodge left and disappeared up the elevator.

Now... back to the evilness... yes... the swirly... my head... broadcasting... human slaves...

I typed furiously on the computer as my plan began to unfold. When I was finally done, I smiled and said:

"THIS is the plan... THIS WILL LEAD TO MANKINDS DESTRUCTION! Dib will not get in Zims way!" I ran up the stairs to start working on the mechanisms of the plan. I went to the store to purchase the necessary materials. THIS IS A BORING CHAPPY! BUT I NEEDED TO WRITE ONE ABOUT THE WORKPUT IN, SO NO FLAMING PLEEZ! YEA! IM TALKIN TO U GAZMRULES AND STARLIGHT COMET!


	5. Dib gets hospitalized

ZIM! CONQUERER OF EARTH!

Chappeh 5

Dibs POV: Sigh. Everything that could have gone wrong did today. I got sick when I needed to go to skool! Well, at least Gaz went in and spyed on Zim for me. She walked into the room with a notepad in hand.

"GAZ!"

"What?"

"Thank goodness your here! Ive been waiting all day for you and-"

"So, wheres my gameslave?" Gaz rose an eyebrow at me. "Ill only give it to you if you give me the game first."

"Uh..."

"You didnt forget it, DID YOU?" One of her eyes opened with an angry expression.

"Um- OF course not! Its in the car! Why dont you get it, and give me the notebook?" I said. I really hadnt gotten the game, but as long as I had the notebook, I would be fine. What was the worst she could do? Break all the bones in my body? HAHAHA! So, she handed me the notebook and went to the car. I looked over the notes. They were sloppily scribbled down:

_Zim in library_

_Picks out book_

_On human mind_

_Skoodge is an idiot._

_Dancing_

_The end._

"So, Zim went to the library? The only reason he would do that is if he were going to work on an evil plan. As I held up the notebook, I noticed something. My hand. MY HAND WASNT SPOTTED! I WAS CURED! Now I could go to skool the next day and spy a little bit too! And be able to prepair for the eclipse!"

Someone walked into the room as I was talking to myself. It was my dad.

"SON! I FOUND A CURE TO THE CHICKEN POX!" He held up a random chicken. "QUICKLY! STICK THIS CHICKEN STRAIGHT UP YOUR-"

"DAD! Im cured! I told you there was already a cu-"

"ALL THAT FOR NOTHING? Oh well. Stay in skool, be good, dont steal. And I will see you in a couple of months when my job is less busy." My dad walked out of the room as Gaz walked in. She was frowning and began to tap her foot on the ground.

"Gaz! ...heh heh. Funny story about the video game-" I began to say right before she took ahold of my hair, shook me around, and began to continually beat me up, untill she broke literally every bone in my body.

AT THE EMERGENCY ROOM!

I was in a body cast. Gaz walked in playing the gameslave. I gave the game to her because I thought it would stop her from beating me up any further. I was wrong. She pointed at me and said:

"Hey. I warned you."

I couldnt move a muscle! NOW HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET TO SKOOL DURING THE ECLIPSE? I struggled a little, and fell off the bed. A nurse came into the room and put me back on and I said:

"Alrighty, Mr... Duh-iiiihhh-bbbuuuhh. It seems that youve broken every bone in your body."

"no duh" I thought silently to myself.

"Well, it seems that Im going to have to keep you here for a couple more... i dunno... months or so."

"What? NO!" I screamed at her and attempted to tackle her to the ground, yet my body cast got in the way and I plummetted to the ground. She once again balanced me on the bed.

"Quit struggling! You need to stay here! Too bad you are going to miss that beeeeautiful eclipse."

I frowned at her. It almost seemed like she was mocking me, even though she had no idea what I was planning for Zim.

"Okay, little boy. Stay here and I'll get you some STUFF!" When she said "stuff" she spat at me, unknowingly. Gross.

Gaz was waiting out in the hallway.

"GAZ!" I had a plan. "I NEED YOU TO-"

"Shut up and get back inside your bed." She said, and walked away from me as she played her game.

Okay... PLAN B! I was getting out of there, whether I they let me out or not. How? Well... thats the part of the plan I havent really thought up of yet... Oh well.

END OF CHAPTER 5!


	6. Postulio RETURNS

Zim! CONQUERER OF EARTH!

Chapter 6

Yea, thats right. I dont feel like messing with Gazmrules

Zims POV:

Today was the day. THE DAY BEFORE THE ECLIPSE! I could hardly wait for Dibs face when he figured out my ingenius plan when it was too late. I still had a couple of things to cover, but I was still much more ahead than I usually was. I had the plan and now I needed to put it all into affect.

"GIR!" I called out to Gir and he answered by jumping out of nowhere right in front of me on his head. His eyes turned red and he saluted me.

"YESSIR!" Then, his eyes turned back to their regular blue, and he just stayed there on his head with a blank expression on his face.

"I need you to do something VERY important. It could be the victory or the failure of our plan!" VERY DRAMATIC PAUSE. "I need you to draw a face on this balloon." I held out a green balloon and handed Gir a black marker. He took it and drew a face on it, very similar to the face that he drew for Postulio. But this time, it wasnt hypnotic to me. I needed to test it on a human... someone stupid... and I took out my phone and dialed a number. A familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"KEEF!" I answered to his annoying voice.

"Hey ya, buddy!" He replied.

"I want you to come to my house."

"Ya mean for a playdate with my bestest buddy?"

"Uh... sure." I rolled my eyes.

"SQUEEEEEEE!" Keefs voice shattered the windows and all of the lights in my house exploded from the high pitch. I immediatly hung up before my head exploded as well.

"Stupid humans and their annoying high-pitched voices." I said to myself.

"Uh... You know you have a high voice too? Right?" Skoodge said to me.

"Yes. But it works on me. It doesnt work with humans. Its just annoying."

"OOOOH." Skoodge stared at me blankly.

"Suuure it does." Fluffy, Skoodges dark SIR, said in a sarcastic tone.

I threw him a dirty look and then smiled again because I couldnt stay angry with this plan in my head. Suddenly, the door rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Skoodge said. I pushed him out of the way and opened the door. And there was Keef. Panting and sweating.

"HEY- breath breath- ZIM! -breathbreath- I CAME HERE AS SOON AS I COULD!" He walked inside with that goofy smile on his face.

I looked at Skoodge.

"HEY! ITS A LITTLE PERSON!" Skoodge pointed at Keef.

"HEY! YOU'RE IN MY CLASS! YAAAYYY!" Keef looked at Skoodge and they smiled. And danced...

"ENOUGH OF THAT!" I screamed. I slowly took Postulio Jr (Gir named him, not me) from my back and tested it on the foolish Keef. I would soon find out if it was worth it or not.

END OF THE CHAPPY

Yea... I got over my "not feeling like messing with Gazmrules" feeling. TOO BAD, HUMAN!


	7. The TV broadcast

ZIM! CONQUERER OF EARTH!

(i just found out that conquerer isnt a word... or is it? I DONT KNOW!)

Chapter 7

Zims POV:

I put the balloon thing in front of Keefs face and his eyes went all swirly and stuff. This told me that it worked. I walked to the lab to get some directions on what phase 2 of the master plan was. I saw the big piece of paper and it showed me phase 2. I took it up to Skoodge and overheard him saying:

"So... Keef... can you get me... a giant sudae with extra sprinkles?"

Keef replied, "I WILL DO IT!"' he walked out the door as I walked into the room.

"SKOODGE!" I yelled.

Skoodge jumped and turned around. "oh... hey Zim... what are you doing here?"

"...this is my house..."

"oh yea..."

I hit him on the head with a newspaper.

"OW! PAPERCUT!" Skoodge complained.

I facepalmed and gave Skoodge an order to get me some cameras from the lab. I could override all the television signals and use the face of Postulio to take over the minds of everyone in Mizeryville. It was FOOLPROOF! All of a sudden, Keef came in with a taco.

"Heres your taco!"

"...but Skoodge asked for a Sundae... Oh well. I'll just have to eat it!" I took the taco, but then Skoodge took it from my hands and stuffed it into his face. His mouth was burning, but I dont think he noticed.

"I LIKE PUPPIES!" Keef blurted out.

"ME TOO!" Gir jumped into the room and landed on the couch and turned on the Scary Monkey show. I ordered Skoodge to turn on the video camera and he obeyed.

I stood there, waiting for him to give me some sort of signal, but he never did.

"pssst. Zim!" SKoodge whispered. "We're rolling"

My eyes widened and stared at the camera.

"uh... Hello humans. I AM ZIM! NOW! BEHOLD THE HYPNOTIC POWER OF POSTULIO! YOU WILL ALL OBEY HIM. OR ELSE! " I pushed Postulio 2 in front of the camera to make sure that everyone could see.

Gir pushed his way in front of me as I peeked out from behind him. He said:

"ITS TRUE!" I pushed him out of the way and turned off the cameras. I looked out the window to find all the human slaves I had gathered up. They lined up outside my house and I laughed at them. They were FINALLY mine.

END OF CHAPTER 7


	8. Everything falls into place

Zim, CONQUERER OF EARTH!

Chapter whatever. (there Gazmrules. HAPPY NOW?)

Zims POV (do I even need to say that anymore?):

I saw many of the humans outside my window. All with a distinct glazed look on their face. I knew they were under my control and there was nothing ANYONE could do to stop them. Not even Dib could help his pitiful race now! When that thought occured in my mind, I realized in order for this to work out more smoothly, I would have to capture the Dib and make sure he didnt interfere. So I called out the window towards everyone and told them to bring him to me.

"WHAT I WANT YOU ALL TO DO IS GET THE HORRIBLE DIB AND BRING HIM TO ME!"

"Yes overlord Zim!"

"Hmmm... thats gotta nice ring to it." I said happily and went back down to the lab where I could work on an isolation tank for the Dib.

Dibs POV:

"Brushin my teeth brush brush brush mah teeth-" (random people come in through his window.) "what the- NYAUGH!" I got pushed out of the wheelchair I was in from Gazs incident and stuffed into a sack by our neighbors for some strange reason. There went my whole escape plan... The people all had a wierd look on their faces... I wondered what was the reason behind it- ZIM. Well that conclusion took me about 5 seconds to figure out.

Anyhow, they dragged me down to Zims circular and into his house where they let me out on the floor. In the dark, I saw Zims huge red eyes glowing and he came out into the light with a menacing smile on his face. I knew he was up to no good, but I think Ive already established that.

"Hello Dib. Today is your lucky day. Since there is an eclipse today, and Im not feeling so evil, I'll let you live." He playfully kicked me in the head, so I tripped him. The eclipse was happening now and I had to get out of there! It was only a couple of seconds later that I realized that I wasnt able to move because of my condition and attempted to drag myself out his door by my arms which, obviously, wasnt fast enough. He grabbed me by the collar and threw me into some sorta tank thing.

I banged on the glass, but it was no use, OBVIOUSLY.

"Impressive that you arent under the power of Postulio. You have a lot more will power than even my masterful mind could think of." Zim walked around the tank as his boring, stupid rant went on. "If you just would have obeyed me and not resisted in the first place, I might not have harmed you. As for Keef... he deserves it anyhow." Zim walked out of the room and called out to the people to build something. He handed them all blueprints and they all got started.

Zims POV:

Stupid Dib trying to resist me. He would NEVER defeat my greatness! Now all I had to do was wait for the massives and let the rest fall into place. I went into my house with Dib in the isolation tank in the center and turned on the TV. Maybe this would actually work out... just maybe- who am I kidding. IT DID! :D

END OF CHAPTER WHATEVER.


	9. The Transmission

Zim. CONQUERER OF EARTH!

Chapter 9

Zims POV:

I laughed. This was everything I was waiting for! FINALLY! All of my genius work had paid off. I looked around at all the work being done and I walked around the town. MY TOWN. I liked it. I called out to everyone to build me a statue and they did as told.

"Heeeyyyy Zim." Skoodge walked up. "Look at this place! The Tallests are gonna love it!"

"Yes. Which reminds me! I have to call them to tell them about everything!" I ran into the house passed Dib, and went down the lab. As soon as I got own, I called the Tallests. Tallest Red appeared on the screen yelling like a maniac at Tallest Purple.

"You think Donuts are so great? OH YEA? WELL WHY DONTCHA JUST STICK THEM UP YOUR-" Tallest Red stopped what he was saying and stared at me. "Ummm... greetings Zim. ...hows... hows the mission?"

"Doing FANTASTIC! I've just conquered Earth! Come here and do the canon thingy!" I smiled really widely.

"Umm..." Tallest Red started crinkling paper in front of the camera. "We're..." (paper crinkle) "breaking up..." (paper crinkle) The transmission was cut after that.

MEANWHILE ON THE MASSIVE

Tallest Red: We gotta think of more things than crinkling paper.

Tallest Purple: Yeeeaaa... now back to the donut thing...

Tallest Red: Oh right. IMA TAKE THESE DONUTS AND STICK THEM IN YOUR...YOUR... YOUR EAR! (points at Purple as though to say "IN YO FACE!")

Tallest Purple: I dont have ears. -.-

Tallest Red: Oh right. ... O.o' I knew that... (cut transmission)

MEANWHILE ON EARTH

While I had called the Tallests, I had a jail built to put all of my enemies in, such as Dib, Keef, that annoying Dib-sister... and MANY more. I walked out of the house and smelled the air (even though technically, i dont have a nose... ) , which smelt of ashes for some reason. Oh well not my problem... I stepped into the street and walked towards the jail to visit THE DIB.

FIN OF TEH CHAPPY. NOW. READ NEXT TIME... OR SUFFER! ...even though i have no idea where you li- SUFFER! 0-0


End file.
